The exact chemical nature and physical properties of the histamine sensitizing factor (HSF) from Bordetella pertussis will be pursued further. The mechanism of the protective action of HSF in mice will be investigated, and the antigenicity and hypersensitivity reactions induced by HSF will be studied.